


with you comes love (and pain and peace and chaos)

by Marry234328



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, мигрени, нецензурная лексика, от друзей к возлюбленным, сексуальное напряжение, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Тогда и только тогда, с тех самых пор как он встретил этого парня, лежащего рядом с ним, Уён понял, что чувство заботы, растущее у него в груди, было чем-то более глубоким, чем просто отношением к “лучшему другу”.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 4





	with you comes love (and pain and peace and chaos)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with you comes love (and pain and peace and chaos)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011907) by [vancouverbby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancouverbby/pseuds/vancouverbby). 



Уён опирался спиной о стену.

Он сидел, вытянув ноги. Парень был настолько уставший, что начало казаться, будто они утопают в деревянном полу комнаты для практики. Он смотрел вперёд не моргая, хотя его глаза слипались.

— Файтин, Сан-а, — крикнул он, когда музыка рассеялась. Ох, Сан. Свободная футболка, закатанные рукава. Взлохмаченная челка. Усталая улыбка в зеркале. Песня начинается снова.

Уён знал только то, что он пялится. Всё провалилось в пустоту, когда Сан начал анализировать свои танцевальные движения, смотря в зеркало, наклонив голову вбок под влиянием музыки.

И вот оно. Острая боль пронзила живот Уёна, лишив дыхания. Потому что Сан это необузданная мощь, безжалостная угроза и заразительная харизма. Сан мог разрушить его всего одним взглядом, предназначенным даже не ему.

В моменты вроде этого, младший испытывал огромную гордость за своего лучшего друга — он думал о том, как легко Сан расцвел от мучительно застенчивого, вежливого стажера до крепкого и скромного молодого человека. Он часто задавался вопросом, приходили ли подобные мысли когда-либо в голову его другу; в конце концов, он тоже немного вырос.

Сан прогнал хореографию еще несколько раз пока, кажется, не устал. Он взял воду и рухнул на пол рядом с Уёном, выпуская стон усталости. Уён фыркнул и уложил его голову себе на коленки. Всё произошло машинально, привычка, выработанная тысячью бессонных ночей и долгих поездок на машине: перебрать рукой волосы на голове друга.

— Отвратительно, — сказал Сан, потому что его волосы были влажными, но его глаза уже закрылись, а напряжение на плечах спало. Уён проигнорировал его.

— Не потей тогда, — уколол его Уён. Сан щелкнул его по лбу.

Быть с ним всегда было легко.

Было легко в тот день, когда он и семь мемберов получили новости о подтвержденной дате дебюта. Уён сидел рядом с Саном, который сжал его бедро ( _что было очень неудобно_ ), когда он почувствовал это предвкушение, биение своего сердца и вес чужой руки на своей.

День протек незаметно, выстроив за собой обещания на будущее. Вечером Уён шатался по общежитию в поисках Сана, который оказался на заднем дворе, сидящий около дома с устремленным в небо подбородком.

Уён двигался спокойно, словно боялся потревожить его. Сан выглядел таким безмятежным, идеальным. Мир не мог коснуться его. Младший прошелся взглядом по его лбу, наклону носа, нежному изгибу губ. Он был прекрасен, а Уён не был слепым.

Может помутнение разума заставило его пробежаться пальцами по острой линии челюсти старшего. Может пульсирующий под кончиками его пальцев трепет, убедил его оставить руку за чужим ухом.

Глаза Сана открылись и встретились взглядом с его. Взгляд, который он не мог распознать: он не хотел переставать смотреть на него. Это было интимно, но это не было чем-то новым для них, такие вещи всегда были между ними: долгие взгляды, мимолетные прикосновения, молчаливые разговоры.

Старший дотронулся до руки касающейся его уха.  
— Иди сюда, — промурчал он.

Уён сел рядом с Саном и положил голову ему на плечо. В его сознании промелькнула мысль, когда он помещал свою ногу между ногами Сана, что он никогда не делал так с кем-то другим.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что мы окажемся здесь, — сказал Сан спустя некоторое время. Тон его голоса был вдумчивым, словно старался осознать, что мечта _становится реальностью_ , что спустя несколько лет жертв и усилий они, наконец, дебютируют.

Уён промычал в ответ. Воздух был душным, а на заднем дворе было очень темно, но это было хорошо. На расстоянии был слышен шум машин, стоящих в пробке.  
— Ты заслужил это, — прошептал Уён. Он не хотел звучать так ласково и откровенно.

— Мф, — выдохнул Сан, обнимая Уёна еще крепче и прислоняясь носом к его макушке. — Ты тоже.

Ateez дебютировали.

Мало-помалу появилось расписание, даты тура и планы на путешествия. Парни готовились с новыми силами. Сейчас вся их работа была _нацелена_ на ожидающую аудиторию.

Во время трудной работы есть время и веселью.

— Я хочу завтра снова порепетировать ту часть танца, — сказал Сан однажды вечером, ополаскивая тарелку после ужина под струей воды.  
Уён вытер сковороду полотенцем.

— Та перед мостиком?

— Нет, после первого припева, — ответил Сан, протягивая только что вымытую тарелку.

Уён согласился, а потом опустил взгляд на тарелку в своих руках, с которой капала мыльная пена.  
— Сан, — поддразнил он. — Я думаю, ты должен быть назначен на другую работу.

Старший перестал мыть пластиковый стакан, когда Уён поднёс тарелку к его лицу.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что предполагалось, что ты будешь смывать мыло?

В этот момент атмосфера изменилась. Единственным звуком на кухне был шум воды бьющей по металлической раковине.

И тогда Сан, этот непослушный, незрелый, маленький говнюк, выплеснул целую чашку мыльной воды прямо на грудь Уёна. У Сана отличный прицел.

Уголки рта старшего поднялись вверх, пока Уён избавлялся от шока, бегущего у него по венам. В мгновение он выхватил шланг смесителя из его обычного положения и направил струю воды на грудь Сана.

По-видимому, прицел у младшего тоже был неплох.

Так что, на самом деле, не удивительно, учитывая вовлеченные стороны, как быстро всё обернулось водой, капающей и стекающей со шкафов и покрывающей столешницу и пол.

Сан наполнил стакан водой и выплеснул его на голову Уёна. Крашеные волосы младшего повисли безжизненными прядями у него на лице.  
Они оба визжали, размахивали руками и плевались водой друг на друга. В какой-то момент Уён так увлекся, что поскользнулся на мокром полу и с полным отсутствием грации упал.

— Уён, — добродушно выдохнул Сан. Он взял его за руку помогая принять вертикальное положение.

Недолгое перемирие.

И затем Уён брызгает водой прямо на грудь Сана.

Так что это была его вина. Но когда он понял, что прижат к раковине и его держат за талию и смотрят игривым и снисходительным взглядом, когда он отчаянно пытается не поддаться жгучему желанию взглянуть на плоскую грудь перед собой обтянутую футболкой, он задался вопросом, почему он сделал это и почему воздух внезапно оказался пронизан таким ощутимым напряжением.

Пару лет назад Уён даже не мог бы подумать о том, что однажды он забудет, как дышать. Перед тем как во время стажировки он встретил этого мальчишку с прямыми волосами и чистым лицом, он даже не мог подумать о том, что однажды будет ощущать это чувство в груди.

Но сейчас, стоя в мокрой одежде с влажными волосами, закрывающими обзор, он осознал насколько тяжело и рвано дышит. Он надеялся, что заметил это только он сам.

Поддавшись бездумному порыву, он встретился взглядом с Саном. Хотел бы он этого не делать. Глаза старшего были сужены, а его рот был приоткрыт, и он даже не пытался что-либо сказать.

Тишина оглушала его, а кровь стучала в ушах. Никто из них, похоже, даже не заметил, что кран до сих пор был включен. По уши, завязнув в мыслях о том, _что делать_ и говорить, Уён почти пропустил шорох в коридоре, сигнализирующий о том, что кто-то пришёл.

Должно быть, Сан чувствовал то же самое, потому что он сделал шаг назад за секунду до того, как Юно вошёл на кухню, касаясь рукой лица. Он остановился, когда подошёл к холодильнику и, взявшись за ручку, посмотрел сначала на младших, а потом на воду, бегущую из крана.

Уён знал, что Юно сверлил его взглядом, внимательно изучая то, как он выглядит и насколько неестественно отклонён его корпус, но он не мог заставить себя перестать смотреть на своего лучшего друга, который был нехарактерно неподвижен, и чья голова была наклонена к полу.

Младший, не моргая смотрел в чужие глаза, и этот зрительный контакт они не хотели разрывать. Это шутливое отчаяние с намёком на что-то еще, спрятанное так хорошо в их глазах, что его невозможно было обнаружить. Теперь его взгляд был нежным и проницательным и он понимал, что они оба были в курсе, что пересекли эту невидимую черту, к которой не решались подойти раньше.

Не смотря на всё это, каждая деталь выражения Сана говорила Уёну, что всё в порядке. Хоть это и случилось, это было нормально. Они были в порядке.

Сан сглотнул и шагнул вперед, чтобы закрыть кран. Его плечо коснулось плеча Уёна, когда он повернулся к Юно. Старший смотрел на них еще секунду другую — стоящих рядом друг с другом с одинаковыми выражениями лица — после чего открыл холодильник.

— Парни, вы в порядке? — спросил он нарочито спокойным тоном. Он отвернулся, чтобы взять бутылку из коллекции ( _любезно предоставленной Сонхва и его покупательской вычурностью_ ) со средней полки.

— Всё хорошо. Просто домываем посуду, — звук открывающейся бутылки нарушил установленную ненадолго тишину. — С чего бы нам не быть в порядке, хён?

Возможно, дело было в спокойном тоне голоса Сана или в его расслабленной позе, пока он прислонялся к Уёну, или тот факт, что он обладал странным талантом убедительно говорить все, что только вздумает. Может быть, это было объединение всех этих вещей, или, может быть, дело было вообще не в этом, но крошечная складка между бровями Юно исчезла, а выражение его лица смягчилось.

— Не берите в голову, — отмахнулся он. Юно сделал шаг вперед, успокаивающе улыбаясь. Но взглянув влево от Уёна, он отметил состояние кухни, и улыбка превратилась в усмешку. — Навели беспорядок, да?

Сан отодвинулся, и шаловливое выражение появилось на его лице, и он ткнул пальцем в Уёна.  
— Это он виноват.

Сан взвизгнул, когда локоть проехался ему по рёбрам. Уён сладко улыбнулся своему хёну, который наблюдал за ними, оперевшись на кухонный островок.

— Всё, что делает Сан это ложь.

Посмеиваясь и качая головой, Юно выпрямился и вышел из кухни.

В конечном счете, они смогли вытереть всю воду, но не без жертвы изрядным количеством бумажных полотенец и тряпок для мытья. В процессе этого Сан шлепнул Уёна по заднице скрученной мокрой тряпкой, а Уён в ответ толкнул его, когда тот наклонился, чтобы вытереть пол. За это он получил притворно суровый взгляд и плохо скрытый смех.

Когда они ушли из кухни, соприкасаясь плечами, младший поверил в безмолвные убеждения старшего. Всё было в порядке. Они были в порядке.

Так и было. Но с беззаботными временами наступают и трудные.

Однажды утром перед репетицией смаргивая остатки сна, Уён зашел в гостиную. Там уже было несколько мемберов: Хонджун что-то печатал на компьютере сидя за столом, Юно делал растяжку на полу, а Ёсан вяло зашнуровывал ботинки.

Минуты до отъезда в KQ проходили как обычно, все бродили вокруг, пытаясь проснуться и собрать свои вещи. Только когда Уён наполнял свою бутылку водой, он понял что видел всех, кроме Сана. Нахмурившись, он вспомнил, как проснулся и как одевался в темноте. Но не смог вспомнить проснулся ли Сан вообще.

Обойдя Чонхо, он прошел в коридор через гостиную. Прошёл мимо первых спален. Открыв дверь в их комнату, он обнаружил только пустые смятые простыни и никакого определенного темноволосого парня.

— Сан-а, — крикнул он, завернув за угол, предполагая, что старший проспал и сейчас в спешке собирается. Предполагалось, что он поспешно расчесывает волосы или натягивает толстовку.

Дверь в ванную комнату, находящуюся в конце коридора, была закрыта, но снизу пробивался свет. Уён подошел туда. Легонько постучался.  
— Сан?

Он подождал, но ответа не было. Уголки его губ опустились из-за того, что он нахмурился, и он прислонился к двери.  
— Сан, — повторил он громче.

Тишина.

Пол секунды на принятие решения. Когда дверь открылась, он увидел, что над раковиной горел свет и Сан сел на закрытую крышку унитаза. Он расположил голову у себя на руках и оперся ими на колени, с его волос капала вода, будто он только что вышел из душа.

— Хэй, — сказал Уён, тяжело вздыхая. Его ноги казалось, приросли к плитке на полу когда он подходил к сгорбленной фигуре.

Он присел на корточки, хоть его бёдра и болели из-за репетиций. Подождав пару секунд, во время которых Сан не двигался и никак не выказывал, что ему известно о чужом присутствии. Волнение Уёна переросло беспокойство.

Нежными и легкими, как перышко пальцами он отвел руки Сана от его лица, открыв вид на брови, нахмуренные от боли, и плотно зажмуренные глаза. Уён вздохнул.

— Сан-а… что случилось? — прошептал он с мольбой. Он совершенно не знал что делать, когда поместил чужое лицо в свои руки и вытер бегущие слёзы подушечками больших пальцев. Он сел поближе между ног Сана, слегка приподнимая его голову.

Сан резко вздохнул, а потом медленно выдохнул, очень медленно.

— Хэй, — повторил Уён, проницательным и заботливым голосом. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне, что происходит.

Сан начал хмуриться, но почти сразу перестал. Уён выпрямился, колени болели из-за плитки.

— Ты можешь сделать это для меня?

Сан снова сделал вдох и на выдохе бессвязно пробормотал в ладонь Уёна. Последнему хотелось плакать, видя старшего в таком состоянии. Эмоции одолевали его.

— Дорогой, тебе нужно сказать мне, — попытался он, но безрезультатно. У него не было намерения называть его так, но Сан никак не показал, что услышал это, когда ответил несколькими секундами позднее.

— Мне кажется у меня мигрень, — с трудом ответил он, его голос был напряженным.

Уён шмыгнул носом и сглотнул; ему тоже было больно. Он помассировал рукой голову Сана, чтобы снять напряжение с его шеи. Сан вздохнул, склонив голову.

Уён заметил вялость старшего и нехарактерную тишину.

— Я думаю, тебе нужно остаться дома сегодня.

Предложение, казалось, отрезвило Сана пугающе быстро. Он широко раскрыл глаза и запаниковал.  
— Нет, — пробормотал он, резко замолкая, чтобы прочистить горло.

— Ты должен остаться дома. Ты не пропустишь многое, потому что это просто репетиция; все уже почти знают хореографию.

— Я пойду.

— Сан.

Глаза старшего вспыхнули с вызовом, и Уён отступил, потому что он был слаб. Слаб для него.

Он покачал головой, осознавая, как быстро вздымается грудь Сана, будто он уже устал. Беспокойство обжигало его вены, и Уён наклонился вперёд, прислоняясь своим лбом ко лбу Сана. Действие застало его врасплох, его глаза закрылись.

— Хорошо, — Уён уступил, отмечая его реакцию. — Но если тебе станет хуже, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты вернулся домой. Я пойду с тобой. Но ты должен пообещать, что расскажешь мне об этом. Кому-нибудь.

Сан кивнул.

Это было сложно, но Уён позволил ему идти.

День, казалось, пролетел незаметно. Другие знали, что что-то не так, но поскольку Сан был тверд и решителен, они позволили ему остаться.

В течение первой половины дня лекарство, которое дал Уён до того, как они покинули общежитие, притупило его неспособность функционировать. Однако когда стрелки приблизились к двум часам дня, силы Сана начали иссякать. Его движения становились все более вялыми, а энергия уходила от него.

В семь вечера, у Уёна было занятие по вокалу. С грузом на сердце он взглянул через всю ярко освещенную тренировочную комнату на Сана. Он грузно сидел на полу перед зеркалом, волосы были растрепаны, одежда помята, а глаза едва держались открытыми. Он тяжело дышал, несмотря на то, что закончил несколько минут назад.

— Хён, присмотри за ним, пожалуйста, — пробормотал он Сонхва, который сразу же согласился сделать это. Он начал уходить, хоть ему и хотелось остаться.

Он вернулся в общежитие раньше танцевальной группы, поэтому быстро принял душ, а затем начал беспокойно ждать их возвращения. Звук закрывающейся входной двери заставил его подскочить с кровати. Он просто встал в центре комнаты, потому что не знал, что еще делать, не знал, как еще облегчить неприятный зуд, ползающий под его кожей.

Дверь открылась и сразу закрылась. И это был он.

Сан почти рухнул в руки Уёна, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб его шеи. Младший обнял его левой рукой за спину, и притянул ближе.

— Ты сделал это, — касаясь губами его уха, прошептал он парню, свернувшемуся у него на груди.

Сан начал плакать. Облегчение, боль, истощение. Его плечи слабо подрагивали, а на глазах были слезы. Уён прижался щекой к его волосам, борясь с комком в горле. Он дал Сану несколько минут, прежде чем немного отстраниться назад, чтобы рассмотреть его покрасневшее лицо и стеклянные глаза. Его сердце разбилось при виде этого жалкого зрелища.

— Детка, — отчаянно прошептал он, прикасаясь к влажным щекам. Ласка и близость, казалось, достигли Сана. Его нижняя губа задрожала.

— Хэй, хэй, всё хорошо, — заверил Уён тихим голосом. Последним, что он хотел, это чтобы бедный парень снова заплакал. Он зачесал волосы со лба Сана. — Хочешь лечь в кровать?

После короткого кивка, он начал слепо рыться в ящиках в поисках ночной одежды, специально не включая свет. Он передал её старшему, случайно касаясь его руки и отвернулся, чтобы поправить простыни пока он переодевался.

Закончив, он посмотрел на Сана, объятого тусклым светом, стоящего в паре метрах от него. Он был одет в мешковатую футболку и снова держался за голову. Уён поднялся с колена, вжатого в матрас, чтобы шагнуть к нему и убрать руки от головы. Поразительная параллель с сегодняшним утром.

— Больно, — пробормотал Сан, подаваясь вперед.

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил Уён, держа его за запястья. Он неосознанно поцеловал его в висок. Когда он отодвинулся, глаза старшего были закрыты. — Я знаю. Мне жаль.

Он уложил его в кровать, укрыл одеялом и лег рядом. Уён массировал его шею, пока дыхание старшего не выровнялось, и он не понял, что Сан уснул.  
Тогда и только тогда, с тех самых пор как он встретил этого парня, лежащего рядом с ним, Уён понял, что чувство заботы, растущее у него в груди, было чем-то более глубоким, чем просто отношением к «лучшему другу».

С болью приходит покой, и с покоем приходит головокружительное откровение.

Было поздно.

Уён зарылся в теплую толстовку, свернувшись в углу дивана. Все разошлись после ужина, кто ушел в свою спальню, а кто-то вернулся обратно в KQ, оставив Уёна, Сана и Ёсана, который уснул в кресле, в ужасно неудобной позе.

Уён поднял взгляд от книги, лежащей у него на коленях, и встретился взглядом с Саном. Старший сидел напротив него, оперевшись рукой на диван. Плечи расслаблены, взгляд мягкий. Он пялился на Уёна, но младший не чувствовал смущение, только… любовь. Свет.

Красивая, маленькая улыбка на лице Сана, приковала к себе внимание Уёна. Он был без понятия, сколько времени так прошло, пока Сан мягко не заговорил.

— Ты голоден?

Уён подумал.

— Немного.

Пауза.

— Хочешь пойти в…

Уён кивнул еще до того, как он закончил предложение.

Круглосуточный магазинчик в паре кварталов от общежития был странно ностальгическим местом для них. В их воспоминаниях, это было благословенное место с вредными закусками и крошечный островок покоя в предебютные дни. Они всегда приходили только вдвоём, повиснув друг на друге в темноте и прохладе улицы — они редко приходили раньше полуночи — место, которое всегда будет у них в сердцах.

Они решили пойти туда.

В какой-то момент их (короткой) прогулки, Сан начал напевать. Уён взял его за руку и начал раскачивать ими в такт их неторопливых шагов. Он старался не думать о том, насколько болит у него в груди.

Оба вздохнули с облегчением, когда обнаружили, что магазинчик ни капли не изменился. Напряженное расписание с дебюта и строгие диеты не давали им посещать это место некоторое время, но проходы все еще были загромождены, свет ламп был по-прежнему ужасен, а Красный как и прежде сидел на шатком стуле за стойкой.

Кассир работал в первую ночь, когда Сан и Уён вошли через мутные стеклянные двери, стоя у тускло-серых стен с ярко-красными волосами на голове. Он работал почти каждую смену, в которую приходили парни, и, хотя они втроем постоянно болтали, они так и не узнали его имени. Он остался Красным в их головах, даже когда цвет его волос изменился на светло серебряный пару недель спустя.

Уён и Сан прошлись вдоль стеллажей, будто они не помнили где что находится. Наконец, с закусками в руках они прошли немного вперед и положили их на стойку. Красный улыбнулся и потянулся к ближайшему пакету.

— Давно не виделись.

Сан улыбнулся.  
— Да. Прошло много времени.

— Так и есть, — согласился парень по другую сторону стойки.

— Была ли работа неописуемо одинокой без твоих двух самых постоянных покупателей? — спросил Уён, прислоняясь к Сану.

Красный фыркнул от смеха, кивая в кассу, когда провел сканером по напитку. Игривое подшучивание продолжалось еще некоторое время, пока все товары не были просканированы. Красный озвучил им сумму, всё еще смеясь над одной из шуток Сана.

— Ай… _черт_ , — прошипел Уён, похлопывая по куртке.

— Мм? — промычал Сан, доставая кошелек из джинсов.

— Кошелек забыл, — подавлено пробормотал он. Сан открыл свой кошелек и начал отсчитывать нужную сумму.

— А… Сан-а, не надо…

Рука Уёна потянулась в протесте вместе с рукой Сана, когда он передавал деньги Красному. Он открыл рот…

— Уён, хватит, — беззлобно упрекнул Сан, хватая его руку и возвращая её на стойку. Уён больше ничего не сказал.

Красный улыбнулся, передавая им пластиковый пакет через прилавок и смотря на их переплетенные пальцы. Он знал, что любая душа, у которой есть глаза, видит, как они взаимодействуют друг с другом и смотрят друг на друга.

— Доброй ночи, — сказал он и его глаза заблестели.

Они медленно начали возвращаться обратно в общежитие. Они всё еще держались за руки, и ох, как Уёну было больно. Сан рассеянно поглаживал его ладонь большим пальцем. Уголки губ старшего были приподняты, и он шел широкими шагами по потрескавшемуся тротуару в большом свитере.

— Я так счастлив, — пробормотал он тихо, не обращаясь ни к кому, и Уён был так польщен тем, что он с ним, касается его, видит его, изведывает _жизнь_ с ним.

Тогда, окруженный удушливой темнотой и шуршанием пластикового пакета из магазинчика, Уён осознал, что он влюблен в своего лучшего друга, и скорее всего уже очень давно.

И с откровением пришло освобождение, последняя глава романа, который, казалось, никогда не закончится, и мост к его продолжению.

Уён был в гостиной и тратил свой свободный вечер на выслушивание спора Юно и Минги о том, в какую видеоигру им поиграть. Тряхнув головой, он начал размышлять о том, чем стоящим он мог бы заняться и внезапно вспомнил, что пару дней назад Сан предлагал ему взглянуть на его рисунки. Рисование было тем, что Сан выбрал как способ для снятия стресса ( _Уёну это тоже нравилось, так как в эти моменты он мог наблюдать на лице старшего смесь концентрации и покоя_ ).

Он встал и пошел в их спальню. Дверь была закрыта, поэтому он негромко постучал.

— Да? — раздался приглушенный голос Сана.

— Хэй, можешь показать мне… — начал Уён, поворачивая ручку двери.

Сан надевал штаны, стоя голой спиной к нему с мокрыми из-за душа волосами. Уён сглотнул, слова застряли у него в горле, а мысли быстро пронеслись у него в голове.

Конечно, он и раньше видел Сана без футболки, — но сейчас — в комнате, в _их_ комнате, было тусклое освещение, а его спина выглядела такой гладкой, и пространство вокруг внезапно стало теплым.

— Хэй, извини, — улыбнулся Сан и наклонился, чтобы взять футболку с кровати. Он начал её надевать, пока Уён находился в поиске своей выдержки. Футболка была без рукавов. _Отлично. Просто, блять, великолепно._

— Что такое? — спросил Сан, когда Уён вошел. Он посмотрел на младшего сквозь волосы, которые он просушивал полотенцем.

Должно быть, он обратил внимание на странно замерзшую позу Уёна и его не сфокусированные, колеблющиеся глаза, потому что он начал морщить лоб, а его рот вопросительно открылся. Здесь не было абсолютно никакого варианта, которым можно было бы объяснить его проявление паники; он успел заговорить прежде, чем Сан.

— Просто… хотел узнать, не хочешь ли ты показать мне свои рисунки?

Уён ждал, но сразу после того как он встретился с Саном взглядом, он понял.

Сан поймал его.

Он мог почувствовать, как его лицо начинает гореть, кровь приливает к щекам, а взгляд затуманивается. Его проклятое воображение, его фантазии ускользали от него быстрее, чем он мог поймать их, колени ослабевали, а дыхание сбивалось, потому что Сан смотрел на него так, словно он _хотел_ его. Полотенце, которым он до этого сушил волосы, медленно опускалось на стол и о боже, Уён мог видеть, как медленно он идет к нему, не торопясь, наблюдая за тем, как младший робеет под его взглядом. Мог видеть, как он останавливается перед ним, в тишине кладя руки ему на бедра. Толкает к стене, губы приближаются, слегка касаясь его, дыхание сбивается…

Но Сан не сдвинулся с места. Он просто принял состояние младшего ( _то какой он покрасневший и взволнованный_ ), с тем блеском в глазах, доказывающим, что он всё знал. Он сжал челюсти, и перенёс свой вес на ноги.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он, и потянулся к столу за скетчбуком. И хоть Уён был немного сбит с толку, но все же ему показалось, что голос Сана был немного ниже, чем обычно. — Иди сюда.

Из-за теплого присутствия старшего, прижимающегося к его плечу, и пролистывающего страницы в блокноте, его паника потихоньку сошла на нет. Иногда Сан начинал объяснять значение рисунка или говорил о том, что послужило вдохновением. Уён был очарован результатами его работы. Каждый штрих был преднамеренным и тщательным, неопрятным и организованным, спланированным и случайным.

Они были хорошими, правда. До тех пор, пока страница не перевернулась, представив взгляду Уёна его самого, скульптурно вылепленного карандашом, живущего и дышащего в свете ламп. Положение рисунка показывало, что это произошло, когда он сидел и читал на диване, перед их походом в магазин. Волосы спадали на лицо из-под капюшона, колени поджаты к груди. Выражение его лица было безмятежным, и Уён понял, что впервые видит себя глазами Сана.

Все мысли ушли из его головы из-за осознания того, как Сан видит его. Его пальцы нерешительно парили над рисунком, слегка прикасаясь и смазывая графитовые линии.

Он прислонился к плечу Сана, уже не осознавая, что должен держать дистанцию, глядя на результат того, что можно было увидеть только глазами человека, который глубоко о нём заботится. Он бросил взгляд через плечо, чтобы увидеть самого художника.

Глубокий ищущий взгляд.

Была еще одна пауза, но ни один из них не знал, когда это произошло, когда они достигли той цели, к которой стремились с момента встречи, когда они написали последнюю строчку первого романа своей жизни вместе и на одном дыхании начали следующий.

Уён поцеловал Сана так, будто не знал, имеет ли он на это право. Сан поцеловал Уёна так, будто он ждал этого все ночи и дни своей жизни. Это было все, скопление всех их невысказанных слов и бесчисленных взглядов.

В конце Сан дотронулся своим носом носа Уёна. Нежно. Прелестно. Он улыбнулся ему в губы и Уён ответил на его улыбку.

Они влюбились так же быстро, как и подружились, только сейчас не было этого барьера « _а что если?_ ». Доверие было взаимным. Любовь была взаимной.

Мемберы обменивались взглядами, когда их нежность по отношению друг к другу усиливалась, но удерживали себя от поддразниваний, до тех пор, пока пару недель спустя они не рассказали обо всем группе, собрав всех в гостиной. Красный продолжал улыбаться, в конце концов, он знал это всегда.

Уён мог посмотреть на Сана дома, на сцене, во время интервью, репетиций, везде и видеть, как нечеткие изображения проскальзывают перед его взглядом. Метафорические романы об их прошлом, настоящем и будущем вместе.

С _ними_ приходит отдых и изнемождение, покой и хаос, боль и облегчение. Любовь.

Соединенные руки, бьющиеся сердца, теплые взгляды и много романов впереди.


End file.
